


Rules of fake dating me | Thiam Week 2017 Day 2

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: College AU: A breakup and a party encounter lead to the whole college campus thinking Liam is dating Theo Raeken, president of the rivaling frat of Liam’s ex. Well, nobody said college life was easy, right?Thiam Week Day 2: Fake/Pretend Relationship





	Rules of fake dating me | Thiam Week 2017 Day 2

“You need to get laid again!”

With this very bold statement, Mason had barged into Liam’s dorm room and snatched the controller from his best friend’s hand. He ignored Liam’s indignant squeak and went on to explain that it had been six weeks since Gabe had broken up with Liam and it was time Liam started socializing again. Liam’s objections that he went to his classes, met with his study group and his friends were rewarded with an eye roll and Mason continuing to pick out clothes for Liam to wear tonight. 

“That’s all fine and dandy but you need to show Gabe what he’s missing out. Even if it’s just for one night, go out and have fun. You know the saying: The fastest way to get over somebody is to get under somebody else!” He had stated, shoved the clothes into Liam’s arm and slammed the door to the bathroom in Liam’s face. Only his threat to drag Liam under the shower by himself made Liam finally move around the bathroom and start getting ready.

And here they were: At the Iota Alpha Chi house, the frat Mason’s boyfriend Corey was part of, and Mason had made Liam promise to stay at least two hours and actually try to have fun, maybe even flirt with a nice guy or gal. Which was easier said than done. It wasn’t so much that he was heartbroken but the way Gabe had ended things had abated Liam’s pride. Not easy not do when your boyfriend of almost a year told you he just didn’t saw any use in their encounter anymore. Being with Liam had been a nice pastime but now he wanted to do other things. So yes, Liam’s pride was hurt and even after six weeks, it still stung. He had avoided everything related to Gabe or his frat Rho Gamma Zeta and only had agreed to come to the party because he expected not to meet any Rho guy at an Iota party. The two frats didn’t get along in the slightest, having a constant rivalry and more than once Gabe had been disapproved of Liam spending time with Corey since he was part of Iota. Liam never really cared about all that, he wasn’t part of a frat, but since he was in a relationship with Gabe, he was siding with Rho obviously. He still kept a good friendship with Corey but Gabe took the rivalry really to a new level. 

Liam pushed through the crowd and collided with another person. Luckily he was able to save his beer before it could spill to the ground but when he looked up to the face of the other person, he almost dropped his red solo cup. “Hey, Gabe.” He finally muttered.  
“Liam! Fancy, seeing you here. I mean, guess I should have expected it. Now that you can’t attend Rho parties anymore, you have to settle for that, huh?”

Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re here too. So are your friends.” He nodded over to the guys gathered behind Gabe and Gabe shrugged. “Have to keep an eye on the competition, right? Make the party better than it is.”  
“Uh uh.” Liam said jaw clenched. A part of him wanted to punch Gabe in his smug face. Asshole! “Doesn’t this constant rivalry get boring after a while?” He asked, trying to keep his cool and sipped on his beer. “I mean, it’s kind of childish.”  
It had been one of the topics they always fought over. Liam liked competition, especially on the lacrosse field, but this war between the fraternities was just too silly for him.  
Now Gabe reacted the way he usually did. He frowned. “Liam, we talked about this more than once. If you didn’t get it until now, you probably never will. Not that I expect you to.”  
As always when this topic came up, he made Liam feel stupid, like a dumb kid, and Liam hated it. He narrowed his eyes. “Stop making it sound like I’m dumb.”  
“Aren’t you? I mean, you’re friends with Iota.”  
“You…”

“Gabe! I knew it was you when somebody told me they saw some losers hanging around.” A voice sounded up behind Liam and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Somebody stepped closer to him and when Liam turned his head, he was faced with no other than Theo Raeken, president of Iota. They had met several times during his relationship with Gabe or when he and Mason visited Corey at the frat house but they never had any real interaction until now. What Liam knew about Theo though, was how little he liked Gabe.  
“Did I miss something? As far as I know, nobody invited you into this conversation.” Gabe snarled back. He didn’t like Theo either. “So, leave and let Liam and me have a civil conversation.”

“Didn’t the two of you break up a while ago? And he’s still pretending he likes talking to you? That’s actually impressive.” Theo squeezed Liam’s shoulder and Liam blinked in surprise. He had not expected Theo to keep track on his relationship, to be honest. Gabe seemed to have the same thought because he laughed sneeringly. 

“Are you so desperate you keep track on other people’s love life now? Guess it’s the only option if you don’t get any, hm?”  
“I get more than enough, not that this is any of your business,” Theo replied calmly. “And it was more out of admiration for Liam’s ability to tolerate you. That’s some tough shit.” He flashed Liam a smile and Liam could not help but return it. When he returned his attention back to Gabe he saw the annoyed crease of his brow at the smile and a part of Liam enjoyed this more than anything. Gabe obviously didn’t like his ex-boyfriend and rival to get along so well. 

“Well, Liam obviously liked the year I gave him. He was pretty devastated when I broke up with him.”

Okay, rude! Liam had not been happy but devastated was a pretty strong word, okay? How could he have missed how arrogant Gabe had been the whole year long? He glared at the dark haired boy and huffed. “I wasn’t devastated.” He corrected and sipped on his beer to resist the urge to punch Gabe once more.  
“Keep telling yourself that.” One of Gabe’s companions called out. He had also been there when Gabe ended their relationship. Another nice part about the breakup: It had been in front of the whole frat.  
“Well, maybe he was kind of bummed in the beginning. The hour after your breakup must have been hard for hi., I’m sure.” Theo cut in, voice taunting. “Luckily he got over it the minute I asked him out.”

Liam almost choked on his beer. He could not believe Theo had just said that! He knew Gabe and Theo butted heads every time they met but that was completely surprising, apparently for everyone involved, because Gabe stared at him gobsmacked.  
“You two are dating now?” He finally asked incredulously. And Liam gulped down his beer, eyes narrowing at the judgemental tone in his ex’ voice. Like he was disgusted by the sheer thought.

“We are.”

Liam was surprised when it was his voice which sounded up. Had he just jumped on the thing Theo started? He had not even thought about it but Gabe judging them both and his arrogant behavior prior had riled him up enough. Now he felt Theo’s hand soft stroking through the hair on the back of his neck and a soft shiver ran down Liam’s spine. The touch felt good, he had to admit it. Maybe he was touch starved?

Gabe’s mouth curved into a derisive smirk. “Good, Liam, I was aware you were devastated by our breakup but settling with Theo? That’s even lower than what I expected.”  
“See, this is where you got it wrong. After almost a year with you, he really needed a reward.” Theo replied to that and smirked smugly when Gabe glared at him. Liam couldn’t help himself but chuckle. It was pleasing to his ego to see Gabe like that. Especially now when Theo pulled Liam closer and put one arm around his shoulder.  
“We would like to further enjoy this party, so if you don’t mind.” He dismissed with a sweet smirk but his eyes betrayed him. He kicked Gabe out. Gabe got the hint because he huffed and then turned around to march out of the house, followed by his friends. Liam waved after them and then laughed. 

“You just made my night. Thank you.” He told Theo and The chuckled.  
Well, you gave me the opportunity to kick Gabe out. I should thank you.”  
Liam shrugged. “I really didn’t do anything, so don’t mention it.” He played it down. Theo smiled and then nodded over to Liam’s drink. “Come one, I’ll get you another one.”

******  
In the end, Liam was kind of happy Mason dragged him to the party. For once because he got the laugh out of his encounter with Gabe and afterward he and Theo had actually launched a conversation. They found out they liked the same video games and shared the same taste in movies. Liam kind of wondered why they never really talked before aside the occasional “Hey.” and “What’s up?” At the end of the night, he stayed longer than what he promised Mason and he left with a smile on his face.

It didn’t even come to his mind that there could be an aftermath of the party but a few days later Liam found himself lounging on his bed and doing some reading for his classes when the door opened and in stepped Mason, Corey and Nolan, Liam’s roommate. All three stared at Liam who questingly raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“You and Theo, how long is this already going on?” Mason asked, looking kind of betrayed. Liam furrowed his brows.  
“What?”  
“The whole campus is talking about Gabe’s ex being in a relationship with no other than Theo.” Corey explained and Nolan added:  
“Probably because Gabe is pissed. He’s talking about it almost constantly, claiming you did a downgrade.”

Liam blinked. It took him some time to adjust to this information and then:  
“WHAT??”  
“My reaction exactly. I know why I reacted like this but why you?” Mason commented dryly and Liam shook his head.  
“We’re not dating!”  
“Uhm, what?” That was Corey now, looking as confused as Nolan and Mason. “Because I’m pretty sure I heard from several people Theo and you admitted to dating on that party.”  
“Yeah well…” Liam blushed and rubbed his neck. “Gabe was there and he was being a total dick.” (”As always.” Nolan muttered under his breath). “He riled me up and suddenly Theo was there. You know how those two are, always trying to outdo another and Gabe insulted me which prompted Theo to defend me. Long story short, Theo said he asked me out and you should have seen Gabe’s face. I couldn’t stop myself and jump on that bandwagon.” Liam explained his friends. “So, really, it was meant as a joke to make Gabe leave. It worked.” 

“Oh yeah, it worked so perfectly that anybody who witnessed the exchange got the same impression and you know the gossip around campus. So, joke or not, literally everybody is under the impression you and Theo are actually a thing, Liam.” Nolan concluded and Liam paled. Oh fuck, he really had not thought this trough.  
“Great and what am I supposed to do now?” He asked his friends and while Mason and Corey shrugged and patted his shoulder, Nolan cleared his throat. “You have two options. Options No 1: Keep the lie and whenever you start another actual relationship declare the relationship between you and Theo over. Things happen, you know? Option No 2: Come clean but that would mean Gabe would win and I don’t think that’s what you want.” He laid out and Liam had to agree with him. Basically, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place right now.  
“I’m fucked.” He muttered and Mason snorted.  
“Not really but everybody thinks you are by no other than Theo Raeken.”

******

Liam made his way into the library, trying to ignore some whispers behind his back. His relationship with Theo seemed to be one of the hottest topics right now and Liam couldn’t shake the slight suspicion it was also because Gabe was still spitting mad. Well, sucks, he had broken up with Liam after all. 

Making his way over to an empty table Liam was about to put his bag down when he spotted Theo in one of the aisles. Before he could think twice Liam marched over and grabbed the other by his arm to yank him into a corner. “I need to talk to you!”

“Why?” Theo asked and closed the book he had been reading when Liam yanked him away.  
“Because the whole campus thinks we’re dating!” Liam hissed and pushed his backpack up his shoulder to prevent it from falling down. Theo looked oddly unimpressed by that and leaned against the shelf.  
“So?”  
“Doesn’t that bother you one bit?” 

Theo looked at Liam and then chuckled. “Not really, no. Over the years I had so many rumors about me going on, I learned to ignore them. People will always talk, Liam.” He looked at Liam and smirked even more smugly. “Besides, Gabe is literally fuming with anger because of it and that alone is reason enough not to address this issue. Even now he’s not letting us leave his sight, he even got up and walked over to act like he’s shuffling through a shelf. He’s that jealous.”  
“He…what?” Liam was about to turn around when Theo grabbed his face and made him look at Theo.  
“You’re not the most subtle person on this planet, huh?”  
“Uhm.” Liam made since Theo still squished his cheek together and prevented him from really talking. Theo let go of him but Liam didn’t bother turning around once more.

He didn’t have to because Gabe just stepped up to them. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Planting trees.” Theo dryly replied. “Why? Want to help? The earth needs every friend it can get. Grab a shovel and dig yourself a hole.”

“I can dig a hole for you if you insist!” Gabe snarked back and Liam stepped between the two frat presidents, one hand pushing against Theo’s chest, the other against Gabe’s. “It’s still a library, so if you two gamecocks could tone it down a notch, yeah? That would be amazing.”

Theo and Gabe continued their stare off until Theo shrugged and put one arm around Liam’s waist, pulling him against his chest. “Anyway, can we actually help you with something? My boyfriend and I would continue our conversation from earlier. Have to make some arrangements for date night, you know. Like which movie to watch, choosing a restaurant to eat and then decide if we go to his dorm or my room to have sex, the usual, you know?” Theo teased and Liam gripped his arm when Gabe’s face turned a very angry shade of red and he stared at Liam.

“Didn’t take you for such a slut, Liam!” He spat out and Liam heard Theo growl behind him. Before the two could really fight, he grabbed Theo by the arm once again and dragged him out of the library. Outside he took a deep breath and let go of Theo’s arm immediately. He may had broken up with Gabe but getting insulted still hurt and he had to walk that off for a second. Theo followed him.

“The hell was that?” He inquired and Liam sighed. “You said we would have sex.” He explained and Theo made a sound close to duh. “Well, Gabe reacted like that because…I never slept with him.”

Theo stopped walking and held Liam by his arm. “Hold on.” He started. “Just to get this right: You and Gabe were in a relationship for almost a year and you never had sex?”  
Liam nodded unwillingly. “Yep.” He then said and shooed Theo’s hands away. “It was never the right moment.”  
“Are you a virgin?”  
“What? No, I’m not and Gabe isn’t one either.”  
“Then how come you didn’t had sex?”  
“Not every relationship is about sex, Theo!”  
“I know that but almost a year? When the two of you had sex before with different partners? That’s kind of surprising.”  
“Well, maybe I didn’t want to sleep with a person I didn’t love.” Liam muttered under his breath but Theo had heard him nonetheless. And he frowned.  
“Why were you in a relationship with a man you didn’t love for almost a full year? That doesn’t follow at all.”  
Liam sighed deeply. “Because it was convenient. Being in a relationship took all the stress away with who was my date for an event or my company for Friday night. Before I started the relationship with Gabe I was kind of the third wheel with Corey and Mason and suddenly we could do double dates and such. It was nice.”  
“Nice.” Theo parroted. “I mean, yeah, who doesn’t want a nice relationship? That’s what is important. Screw love or trust and loyalty. Nice, that’s the important thing.”  
“You are an idiot!”

“And you didn’t have sex for over a year. Which is a shame.” Theo told him, eyes raking over Liam’s whole body before he started walking again. And Liam may be oblivious most times but such a direct flirt? Even he got that!  
Now he hurried to keep up with Theo. “Now, what? Keep the dating lie up to annoy Gabe?” Now that he said it, it actually sounded fun.  
Theo shot him a grin. “Why not? If I’m informed correctly, he kind of treated you like shit, right?”  
Liam bit his lower lip but nodded. He had no idea where Theo got this from but the guy seemed to have good resources. “Yeah.” He confirmed.  
“So it serves him right to get a bit jealous. Besides, and that is a fact you can’t deny, I’m more attractive than him. You made an upgrade, Liam.” Theo told him with a smirk and Liam had to laugh.

******  
“Okay, I made up some rules for fake-dating me.”  
Theo chuckled and looked at Liam from where he sat on his bed. “Does your real boyfriend follow rules too?” He inquired and Liam glared at him, making Theo only smirk more. “Okay, share your rules with me, baby.”  
“No pet names! I’m not in the pet name type of guy. Aside from that, no kissing. If someone asks we say we’re both not big fans of PDA.”  
“That’s a lie and I’m sure everybody around here knows that.”  
Liam ignored Theo and continued. “If one of us ever meets someone he would like to start a real relationship with, this thing is off. In case somebody asks, we just say we broke up. No further explanation.”  
“Is there somebody you’re interested in already?”  
“I hate you.”  
“Speaking of: I love you? Yes or no?”  
Liam let his notepad sink where he had scribbled down his rules. He had not thought about this until now. Those three words were important to him, he could not start to toss them around like that. “No. No I love you.”  
“Aww, baby.”  
“No pet names!”  
“Sorry, honey.”  
“You’re doing this to annoy me, right?”  
“Me? Never, hun bun.”  
Liam rolled his eyes. “Why did I agree to this? Remind me again?” He muttered.  
“Because you like to piss Gabe off, angel face.”

******  
“You are completely insane!” Mason scolded and Liam shrugged. “Maybe.”  
He checked his reflection in the mirror before grabbing a leather jacket and slipping it on.  
“Just to get back at Gabe you’re ready to live a lie?”  
“It’s not really a lie. Everybody thinks we’re dating and all we do now is spending time together, going to see movies, go for coffee and generally just hang out.” He told his friend, trying to dissolve Mason’s worries. Mason still looked like he had lost his mind.  
“I still don’t think it’s a good idea, L.”  
“Too bad, we already started, I can’t let Gabe win this!”  
“Liam, dating and love is not a war! I know he hurt you but playing this game with Theo is literally playing with fire. I don’t want you to get burned.”  
Liam paused getting ready and turned to face Mason. “You think I will fall in love with Theo and get myself hurt.” It wasn’t a question, Liam was stating it. Mason sighed.  
“You have the tendency to fall in love very easily.”  
“I certainly do not.”  
“Brett. Hayden. Gabe.”  
“Not Gabe!”

Mason groaned. “Okay, fine, not Gabe. The others? Yes, they were relationships but still. You are a good person with a very good heart which has lots of love to give. You fall easily and Theo is charming. You’re posing as a couple, so forgive me for being worried about my best friend. Your last breakup wasn’t that long ago.”

“I can take care of myself! I don’t fall in love easily! I’m not dumb, Mason.” He was angry. “And now excuse me, I have a date to attend.” He grabbed his keys and wallet and then slammed the door to his dorm room shut.

Fights with Mason always got to him and deep inside Liam knew Mason just wanted to protect him. But Liam was too stubborn to admit that his best friend maybe was right. In the past, he had proofed how easily he fell for his past partners and I love you always came easy. But this time it was different. They weren’t in a relationship, they were just pretending.

“You okay?” Theo asked. Liam had barely said anything the whole evening, despite them being in a really nice restaurant not far from the campus. Instead, he played with his napkin and his food. Now he looked up, startled by Theo seemingly seeing through him and noticing something was off.  
Gabe never did that, Liam’s brain helpfully offered and he mentally cursed Mason. This was his fault and Liam didn’t want those thoughts. 

“Had a fight with Mason before I came here. Sorry.” He apologized and Theo smiled softly. “Want to talk about it?” He asked but Liam shook his head, smiling weakly. “It’s okay. Thanks.”

“Uh, then smile and act like you are okay because Gabe just entered the restaurant and he’s accompanied by a redhead. They’re coming this way.” Theo told him and Liam sighed but then braced himself for the moment the couple would walk past them. When they did, Gabe gave him one dirty look then he followed the waiter to their table. Right in the side of Liam and Theo. 

“Typical.” Liam muttered and looked down at his food.  
“Want to leave?” Theo asked. Liam thought about accepting but then shook his head.  
“It’s okay. Just..tell me something. Anything to get my mind off.”  
“Banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour.”  
Liam blinked. “What?”  
“If you lift a kangaroo’s tail off the ground, it can’t hop.”  
“Theo…”  
“Gorillas burp when they are happy.”  
Liam had to laugh at that. “You’re weird.”  
“But it made you laugh. That’s what I wanted to.”  
“Now you’re getting sappy.” Liam laughed again and was quite satisfied when Gabe stared at him. Liam ignored his ex and focused on Theo again. 

******  
Over time they settled in this rhythm and hung out quite a lot. Either around campus or on Theo’s or Liam’s room. Theo as the president had a big room for himself at the Iota house but Nolan was having a job at the campus café so Liam was almost alone every time when Theo came over. Today Liam was on his bed, balancing his laptop on his knees and video chatting with his parents at home. Dr. Geyer just filled his stepson in on some things that needed to get repaired around the house when it knocked at Liam’s dorm room. Getting up from his bed he walked over to the door and opened it. 

“Mom, Dad, that’s Theo by the way.” He introduced his parents to his visitor and Theo looked surprised for a moment then he smiled the most charming smile Liam had ever seen and waved at the camera.

“Hello, Mrs. Geyer and Dr. Geyer, nice to meet you.” He greeted politely and Liam heard his mother let out a happy gasp.  
“Liam, do you have a new boyfriend?” Of course, she would think that! 

“Uhm, mom, no! Theo’s just a….

“Theo, darling, so nice to finally meet you. I knew there was somebody there who made Liam happy. A mother knows those things. So, tell me about you. What is your major? Where do you come from? How did you two meet?”

“Mom….” Liam tried again at the same time Theo started talking. “I’m from around Beacon Hills and I’m a business major. I lead one of the fraternities on the campus and that’s how Liam and I met. Corey, Mason’s boyfriend, is also part of our frat and with Mason came Liam. I noticed him right away. He just had this sparkle in his eyes and from the first moment I knew he was a very interesting person. He’s a very true and real character but I’m sure you know that. You raised him after all.” He chuckled and Liam swore he could hear his mother swoon. He was swooning himself because the way Theo talked about him made his heart jump slightly. Until the party he had been under the strong impression Theo never really noticed him, that he was just a face to him. Damn, Theo was good at this whole fake thing.

“Such a nice guy. Liam, why didn’t you introduce us sooner?”

“That was my fault. I wanted to make a perfect impression and got a bit self-conscious. You only have one chance to get to introduce yourself to the parents of your boyfriend, right?” Theo went for a joke and Liam stared at him, blinking owlishly. What the hell? He was stunned and so he barely said anything and let Theo and his parents talk for almost an hour. He learned about Theo wanting to have his own business one day, hence his major, that he liked to visit museums and would like to go to New York one day. His favorite color was dark blue and his favorite breakfast were blueberry pancakes. Things he never bothered to ask when they were hanging out. He witnessed Theo joking around with Dr. Geyer and asking questions about the work at the hospital. So when the call ended, he was kind of speechless.

“Dude, my parents already love you!”  
Theo shrugged with a soft smile. “They are nice.”  
“No, you don’t understand. They love you.”  
“You already said that. I was just nice to them. That’s how it goes, right?”  
“No.” Liam shook his head and Theo looked confused “No?”  
“They hated Gabe.”  
“I like your parents even more now.”  
“No, seriously, they didn’t get along with him and he didn’t like them either. To see you talking to them like that was wow.” And it made his heart flutter. Something Liam had not expected to happen but now he couldn’s stop his little heart from doing so. And while he still had in mind what Mason told him (even though his best friend had later apologized for being too harsh and they had made up) he realized that this time it felt totally different than ever before.

A beeping sound shook him from his thoughts and he almost jumped off the bed. Theo looked at his watch and cursed. “Fuck, my shift starts in ten minutes. Gotta go!”

“Oh. Sorry for making you sit through the call in your free time.”

“Nah, stop it, your parents are cool. It wasn’t a waste of time.” He smiled at Liam and grabbed his bag. “See you later.” He muttered, leaned in to press a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek and then leave the room. Liam stayed behind, stunned by the sudden kiss and the way his heart bet even faster now.

******

Liam shuffled up the stairs and down the hallway. Knocking at Theo’s door, he didn’t even bother to wait for an answer and just opened the door to shuffle inside the room and kick the door shut. Dropping his bag unceremoniously on the floor, Liam head first fell down on the bed and groaned. Lacrosse practice had been a bitch today and he was sore all over. 

“Your bed’s comfy, can I stay here forever?” He muttered and snuggled further into the comfy mattress. Hearing a chuckle from the adjoining bathroom made him smile sleepily too. 

“Hard training?”

"Hm.” Liam made a sound and then raised his head to actually look for Theo. The Iota president had a big room and his own bathroom which door was currently open and he was inspecting himself in the mirror. Liam swallowed because all Theo was wearing were black sweatpants. The light in the bathroom cast a soft glow on his naked torso and tired or not but Liam appreciated a nice view and that view was spectacular.

Now Theo walked out of the room and leaned against the door frame, giving Liam a nice long glance on his toned upper body. Liam swallowed dryly. “Did I interrupt anything? I didn’t mean to. Your room was just closer than my dorm building.”

“You didn’t. Just had taken a shower and got dressed.”

“Halfway dressed.” Liam corrected automatically and his eyes still lingered on the other’s abs and well-defined chest. Theo was attractive, no doubt, even more attractive than Gabe ever had been. Liam could see this too, he had eyes, okay? And they were working. He knew his friend was actually hot like burning and many people on the campus wanted to climb him like a tree. Nothing new here. New was the realization that Liam belonged to those people. 

Since the video call from his parents, he tried to ignore the beating of his heart every time Theo was around. The way he smiled, his scent, being close to him, it all made his heart almost jump out of his chest, and after a while, Liam had not been able to ignore it any longer, at least not in front of himself. He was about to fall head over heels for the older but since he knew Theo only saw this as a joke, Liam had made a decision. It would hurt but in the end, he had to protect his heart.

If Theo weren’t only making this harder, looking so incredibly good right now. But Liam sat up and cleared his throat. if he didn’t do it now, he wouldn’t do it anytime soon and that was problematic.

“I also came here to talk.”  
“About what?” Theo asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and pulling them slightly down in the progress, exposing the V of his hip bones. Focus, Liam!  
“I thought about it and I think…we should end this fake relationship. We can say you broke up with me, that would be totally okay.”  
He had expected a joke or agreement, but Liam wasn’t prepared for the way Theo’s face fell. He looked taken aback and then he just looked sad.  
“May I asked why? Did you fall in love with somebody?”  
“No…yes…in some ways yeah.”  
Had he thought Theo looked sad before, he now looked devastated. But he nodded. “Okay. If that’s what you want….”

Something was wrong. Liam could feel it. He had played this in his mind over and over again and Theo never reacted how he reacted now. Liam prided himself on knowing the other by now, he couldn’t be so off with his expectations, right? So what was off?  
“Theo?” He asked softly and got up from the bed to step closer to his friend.  
“What’s wrong? Look, I know it may sound a bit ungrateful but I appreciate what you did for me. We are still friends, yeah?”  
Theo gave him a look. “Really? You’re giving me the ‘we’re still friends line’? Come on, Liam, I know you can do better than that.”  
“I’m not giving you any line. We are friends, always have been. Over the last couple of weeks….”  
“Months.” Theo cut in. “It’s been months. Three months to be exact. I like to keep tabs on my fake relationships, you know?”  
“Okay, fine, over the last couple of months we’ve grown so close and….”

“So close that you couldn’t even tell me you fell in love with someone?” Theo’s voice sounded cold and Liam frowned.  
“It’s not that easy.”  
“Then make it easy. Give me a name. Where did you meet them? Tell me you are not dumb enough to go back to Gabe. Tell me everything you would tell your friend. Mason knows, right? I thought we were friends too and yet I had no idea. Wanted to spare my feelings? Cute but I don’t need you for that. Got that covered!” Theo sounded colder with every word and his face was as solid mask of blankness,  
“Don’t be an ass!” Liam growled.  
“Oh, I’m the ass? Good to know.” Theo pointed at the door. “Know what? Just leave. You did what you came here for, so no need to complicate this even more. You obviously don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. We will all live, no hard feelings.” 

“You’re the one making this hard! I just came here to call the fake relationship off and because I wanted to spend time with you.”  
“Why?”  
Liam boggled at that question and his frown deepened. “What do you mean?”  
“Why do you want to spend time with me? Thought we broke up?” It was meant to sound sarcastically but it cut deeper than Liam thought it was possible. He bit his lip and stared at Theo. That was what Mason had warned him about. He should have listened to his friend.

“You want a name and then what? Go to the person and be an ass there?” Liam snarled.  
“Nah, I planned on giving them the talk to treat you right because you fucking deserve it, you precious angel.” Theo snapped back. Liam glared at him, hands slowly balling into fists. Why did every man he liked end up being an asshole these days?  
“Then go on and have fun, mirror’s over there. While you’re at it, might as well tell yourself to stop being such a freaking asshole. It’s not like I could walk up to you and say ‘Hey, by the way, this whole fake relationship is nice but what about an actual date?’, right? I know you see all this as some prank on Gabe! No need to make this even more painful than it already is for me!” Liam yelled at Theo and the older actually shied back as if he had been hit. 

He stared at Liam, completely stunned by the outburst, then he rolled his eyes. “You can’t be that oblivious, can you? Remember what I told your parents? About me noticing you from the start? That wasn’t a lie! I did it the first time you came over with Mason. You were by far the most attractive one here and you seemed like a cool guy. Really think I would invest that much time in a prank on Gabe? If it weren’t for you? Don’t you dare to tell me it was painful for you when I have been crushing on you since basically day one!” Theo yelled back and then grabbed Liam’s face to pull him into a rough kiss. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck in an instant and returned the kiss. He moaned when Theo bit down on his lower lip, rough enough to draw blood, and licked it away. Now Liam deepened the kiss, fingers running through Theo’s hair and rumpling it. He faintly noticed Theo pushing him back to the bed and him holding on when they both fell on the mattress. After that, it was just all a blur of passion and lust.

******  
“Do I want to know why you look so smugly?” Liam asked. He had his chin on Theo’s naked chest and watched the other staring at the ceiling. Now Theo turned to face him, still smirking. 

“Simple.” He began. “I had to think about you telling me you never slept with Gabe. I’d say I won.” 

Liam rolled his eyes but he had to smile. “I never slept with him because I didn’t love him. You won in that regard too.” He muttered and leaned in to kiss Theo’s. 

“Damn right I did.” Theo muttered against his lips and ran a hand through Liam’s tousled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Like it or not? I dig Thiam at college tbh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reglas para una tutoría secreta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646584) by [Joy_Ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ruth/pseuds/Joy_Ruth)




End file.
